Éléonore Gascoyne
Éléonore Gascoyne (b. June 16, 3497) is a Dranish politician of the right-wing Rally for the Republic who was Taoiseach from 3536 to 3544. Prior to her political career, she authored romance novels among other writings. Life Gascoyne was born in Melyn, Elbian, where her parents worked as a professor of literature and a medical doctor, respectively. She enjoyed a privileged upbringing, but has described herself as a bratty to rebellious child. At school, she won several poetry contests, and gained a scholarship for her academic education, which she received at the National Academy of Arts. She graduated with a BA in literature and philosophy in 3420. Gascoyne then went to become a journalist for a women's magazine for a short time, but left the job soon, finding it "too limited for my fantasies." At that time, she first developed an interest in politics and began to admire former Prime Minister Julia Breckinridge, who also was a staff writer at women's magazines prior to becoming a politician. Apart from joining the party Breckinridge founded, the RFR, she nevertheless didn't have any political ambitions at first, instead deciding to become a freelance writer. She mainly penned romantic fiction novels which have been described as "trashy" by critics. However, they sold reasonably well, and Gascoyne once proudly remarked during a talk show appearance that "you could hardly work less and yet earn more than I do." Political Career RFR Education Critic In 3527, Gascoyne was elected to Parliament in the course of an attempt of then-RFR Secretary-General Thomas Trelawney to recruit local celebrities for battleground constituencies. This could, however, not prevent an electoral disaster. Gascoyne was elected nonetheless as an MP for the wealthy suburbs of Melyn. As the RFR caucus had shrunk massively and a comprehensive leadership and frontbench renewal was underway, even a freshman MP like her had a chance for high-ranking position, and she was awarded the post of education critic, where she first embarrassed herself by demanding that Julia Breckinridge's autobiography, A Quest for Liberty, should be included in the national curriculum. Her attitude became more serious quickly, and in 3528 she offered a vision for a 'path forward' for liberalism in Dranland, especially regarding education, where she mulled the idea of a co-existence of private and public schools: "Freedom is based on choice, and choice isn't given in the current system. But imagine a system of biodiversity where we fund both for-profit private and regular public schools and parents get to choose where to send their children to. Given the general tendency of private sector superiority, we can safely assume that the number of private education institutions will greatly increase following such a reform." Parliamentary Leader This gained her some praise even from some on the left, including Yuko Asukai, then-Vice President under Sean Yates. Soon after that, she received another promotion, becoming parliamentary leader only one year after having entered Parliament as a complete newcomer. In that position, she moved the party away from the radical isolationism it had embraced under John Holbrooke by endorsing sanctions against communist Kazulia. She also voiced cautious support for the government's plan regarding a modernization of the Dranish Autonomous Zone. Despite her seemingly moderating influence on the party, she did not hesitate to hit hard against political opponents. In the run-up to the 3531 presidential election, she attacked Sean Yates for using inadequate language, and proceeded to suggest that he might be an alcoholic, which was criticized by government representatives as a smear campaign. Minister of Finance After Maria Gonzalez of the Popular Party had won the 3531 presidential election, Gascoyne became Minister of Finance, vowing to cut spending (except for education) and taxes significantly as well as to push for deregulation. She had significant success and managed to reduce taxes to below 40% after the former system had known top rates of 53%. Restrictions on public investment were repealed and private-public partnerships in infrastructure were re-introduced. Various welfare subsidies were also reduced. Unemployment however climbed to nearly 9% during her tenure, although she blamed economic woes on the policies implemented by the Yates administration. Tough budget cuts were approved by Parliament as well, but her decision not to cut education funding was overturned by the legislature. This led to the exit of the Dranish Democrats from the coalition in 3534, and early elections had to be held, which President Gonzalez lost in a landslide to Iason Toles. Gascoyne remained Finance Minister until January 3435, when she resigned in protest over what she described as "eco-fascism" (the passing of a bill banning cars not using 'green' fuels and imposing 'highly restrictive' pollution standards on companies). One year later, she returned to her former position as parliamentary leader. When the constitutional reform was completed, she formed a coalition government with Popular Party and Kyo Defense Force, controversially tolerated by the populist The Good, and became Taoiseach of Dranland . Taoiseach Her government carried out a massive reform program which included the privatization of health and education (while retaining government funding), the abolition of the minimum wage, restrictions on the power of trade unions, privatization of postal services and the energy sector, as well as a more restrictive policy towards immigration. On the other hand, she oversaw the implementation of several environmentalist laws pushed by The Good which she and her party objected to, such as the nationalization of forests, the ban on GM crops and nuclear power as well as land redistribution and green subsidies in the agricultural sector. Nevertheless, her administration maintained a mostly market-liberal course. In her first tenure, unemployment nevertheless rose above 10% and began to fall only slightly ahead of the 3538 elections. During the campaign, Gascoyne warned of leaving the austerity path, saying that "the tender shoots of recovery require political continuity, and we must not allow the left to trample them with their reckless policies." As her coalition secured another majority, Gascoyne was able to remain in office. Her own party stagnated, but remained the strongest coalition partner, and as she continued to have the backing of TG, she could proceed with governing. During her second term, her own party was overtaken by nationalists as Izumi Otaka, a Donnelly supporter, became Chairman in 3540, propelled to victory by rising anti-immigrant sentiments following clashes between natives and migrants that had occurred in Santa Sharika in 3539. However, in the parliamentary caucus, the nationalist faction was a small minority, and Gascoyne's position was not in danger. In 3540, however, there was also major success for the government as unemployment fell below 10% and the economy began to recover. To accelerate growth, income taxes were capped at 25% and corporate taxes were slashed in half down to 10%. In exchange, a 10% VAT was imposed on essential goods. As, contrary to the government's expectation, a deficit ensued, further budget cuts were made. Unemployment continued to fall and public opinion shifted in favor of Gascoyne's neoliberal reform program. Ahead of the 3541 elections, a leader's debate was held at the prestigious University of Gongmangdo's Centre for Social and Political Science in Gongmangdo-Comares, Elbian. Gascoyne, TG Tanist Eric Stronghold and Foreign Minister Sun Rikuto (KDF) participated. Observers called it for the Taoiseach, and in the upcoming election the RFR gained nearly five percent, up to 16.82%, which was seen as a reward for an improving economy by the voters. However, the tide began to turn in 3542, when the controversy over greater autonomy for the Dranish Autonomous Zone rocked the Gascoyne administration. Known for opposing greater democratic participation of the Zoners in affairs relating their region and defending Dranish authority, the Taoiseach received an unfriendly welcome during her DAZ visit in 3543. A terrorist plot to kidnap her was thwarted by the police, but demonstrations against the primacy of the central government in Iglesia Mayor hindered her from speaking at the central square of Enomoto-si, and she had to retreat to a conference center to discuss DAZ-related issues with notable representatives from politics, business and civil society. She concluded that "I believe that it is in the best interest of everyone if Dranland continues to fund, guide and aide DAZ economic development." In 3543, rumors began to spread that RFR nationalists, led by Izumi Otaka, were planning to oust Gascoyne over the DAZ issue as she was increasingly seen as incompetent in this respect. Indeed, in 3544, he submitted an according motion of no confidence, saying that "the Taoiseach is unwilling to grant basic democratic right to the people of the DAZ, which we consider illiberal and unworthy of a party like ours." Gascoyne responded by charging the nationalists of "executing the selfish orders of his master Donnelly with this motion and not acting in the national interest." The motion failed to gain momentum, and so Gascoyne could again lead the party into the 3544 general election, where the libertarian and liberal parties retained a majority, despite the National Fascist Party coming in first. Soon after the elections, the NFP proposed a DAZ reform aimed at granting the Zone near-absolute autonomy, including an own legislative assembly and an own Head of Government. In December 3544, Gascoyne hosted a press conference in which she announced her resignation, saying: "The passing of a law that will grant near-absolute autonomy to the DAZ is something that contradicts what I've been advocating throughout my whole term in office. Given that DAZ affairs have become the dominant issue in recent parliamentary debate, I see no other option than interpreting the implementation of a DAZ policy that I strongly object to as a loss of confidence in my leadership from the part of Parliament, without which I cannot proceed to govern. I will thus resign immediately and pave the way for an orderly succession." Post-Premiership Category:Dranian people Category:RFR politicians